Volveré
by sdemijb
Summary: Es un one shoot sobre Jack y Elsa, pero en esta ocasión los presento como en Genderbend(cambio de género) Esta escena ocurre cuando se da la noticia de que los padres de Anna y Elsa mueren. Este fic participa en el Reto #1: "Mi personaje preferido" del foro "El Valle Encantado: Dónde la magia comienza".


Este fic participa en el Reto #1: "Mi personaje preferido" del foro "El Valle Encantado: Dónde la magia comienza".

Disclaimer: Frozen es propiedad de Disney

El personaje de Jack Frost de la película del origen de los guardianes es propiedad de Dreamworks

Este one shoot se sitúa cuando los padres de Elsa y Anna mueren, pero en esta version ellas son chicos y los chicos son chicas :)

-No puedo creerlo, como es posible que ese haya sido nuestro ultimo adios, ellos eran los únicos con los que hablaba, ellos me decían que hacer, ellos... -hizo una pausa - que sabían sobre mis poderes (suspira) debería de salir y decirle a Andrew la verdad y acompañarlo en este momento.- se detuvo enfrente de la venta, se quito el guante de la mano derecha y toco la ventana, y observo como se congelaba. -No, no puedo ver a Andrew, si salgo no podré controlar mis poderes y todos lo sabrán- de repente sintió la presencia de alguien , volteo a todos lados, pero no veía nada, de pronto observo que en la ventana alguien había escrito "hola" Elson asustado dio un paso para atrás -no puede ser, me estoy volviendo loco- se dijo a si mismo. De repente la ventana se abrió de par en par, Elson del susto se cayo hacia atrás, luego las ventanas se cerraron y sintió que alguien estaba enfrente de el, del susto se desmayo.

Al despertar observo que a su lado derecho se encontraba una charola con pan y cafe, y a su lado izquierdo se encontraba un libro, que hace mucho que no leía, lo tomo y leyó el titulo para acordarse de la historia "Jackie Frost". De repente ante el apareció una chica de cabello blanco azulado y largo, vestida con una capa cafe, unos pantalones cortos de un color cafe mas claro y de una playera desgastada y estaba descalza y en su mano derecha traía un bastón muy particular.

-Ok, otra vez estoy imaginando- dijo en voz alta Elson

-¿Puedes verme?- pregunto aquella chica agachándose hacia donde estaba Elson, lo que provoco que Elson se hiciera un poco para atrás. -No lo puedo creer otra vez puedes verme- tomo a Elson de las manos y lo levanto y le dio vueltas sin parar, dejándolo mareado.

Elson estaba cada vez mas confundido. -De seguro es un sueño- dijo Elson tratando de pensar en algo mas.

Jackie dejo de darle vueltas y lo soltó de las manos.-¿No crees que soy real?- pregunto con una mirada de tristeza.

-Pues...- Elson miro sus ojos fijamente y le parecían reales- No, no puedes ser real- se volteo para ya no verla.

-¿Por que crees que no soy real?- le pregunto Jackie de manera retante y quitándose la mirada anterior y cambiándola por una mas picara.

-Sencillo, no se puede entrar al castillo por la ventana, segundo siento que ya te había visto antes- cruzo los brazos

-Pero se te olvido una cosa- dijo Jackie dirigiéndose al otro lado de la habitación.

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto volteándola a ver y dejando de cruzar los brazos.

-Pues, lo mas importante que puedo hacer esto- Jackie estiro su mano y formo un mini muñeco de nieve con la forma de ella

-Que rayos!- exclamo asombrado Elson. -Definitivamente estoy soñando-

-¿Como?, sigues sin creerme, porque antes no me hacías hacer esto, antes creías en mi sin ninguna prueba

-¿Antes?- pregunto en voz alta, trato de recordar pero no podía -lo siento, no te recuerdo

De repente la chica desapareció

-¿Donde estás?- Elson volteo desesperado por todos lados

-Elson- llamo a la puerta Andrew

Elson no podía hablar, recordó todo de golpe, quería responder pero no salían palabras de su boca.

-Déjame entrar- gritó Andrew

Elson se recargo de espaldas en la puerta y se deslizo hasta llegar al piso, después de que Andrew se fue, Elson empezó a llorar desconsoladamente.

Jackie podía verlo, pero Elson no debido a que dijo que no creía que existía.

-Intentare de nuevo después- se dijo así misma Jackie mirando a Elson, abrió la ventana y saltó.

Elson sintió la brisa de la ventana, y volteo atrás. -Jackie, espera- dijo mientras se levantaba rápidamente, pero ya era muy tarde. Elson observó que en la ventana había dejado una nota: Volveré

Jackie planeaba regresar esa misma noche, pero algo inesperado paso. Ella después de ver a Elson, fue a visitar su antiguo hogar, de regreso se fue por el mar, para contemplar las olas, ya que le encantaba oir su sonido y sentir aquella brisa. Pero de pronto el clima cambio y empezó a soplar el viento más y mas fuerte, está ventisca no la deja ver muy bien, pero tenía que seguir para acompañar a Elson, siguió volando pero sin saber a donde iba, pues se tapo con los brazos. Noto el viento paro un poco, así que se descubrió y vio a lo lejos un barco luchando por seguir en pie, fue hasta a el lo mas rápido que pudo, pero el barco ya se estaba hundiendo, se paralizo por un segundo, pues no sabia que hacer, solo podía cargar a una persona ala vez y estaba muy lejos de la costa. De pronto el viento soplo más fuerte y cuando por fin reacciono un gran trozo de madera la golpeo en la cabeza y la dejo inconsciente en el mar.

Elson miraba la ventana en ese momento, esperando a que apareciera nuevamente Jackie, pero nada pasaba, desconsolado, tomo el libro y lo arrojo -lo sabía era mi imaginación, no existe nadie como yo- gritó enojado.


End file.
